<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shopping Groupie by OmnipresentNuance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467669">Shopping Groupie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnipresentNuance/pseuds/OmnipresentNuance'>OmnipresentNuance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dress, Gen, Image Issues, Insecurity, Shopping, Sibling Love, mall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnipresentNuance/pseuds/OmnipresentNuance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori and Leni were planning on going to the mall together, but other plans cause Leni to pull out. As a result, Lori looks for someone else to come along, and eventually Luna offers to do just that, leading to some very long overdue individualized bonding time between the two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shopping Groupie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there, how are things?</p>
<p>Today for this one, I'm exploring yet another very much overlooked and underutilized sibling pair. Make that "sister pair" in fact, as I would argue that there aren't any pairs of siblings involving Lincoln that would fit the bills of "overlooked" or "underutilized" since I believe he has great, close and well-developed relationships with all his sisters. It's the sisters themselves on the other hand that have untapped potential across different pairs as I've already explored with such duos including Lucy and Lisa, Lynn and Lola, and Lynn and Lily. There will be a handful more unique pairs I'll will be taking a look at in further stories, but you'll have to wait until those come along to see which ones.</p>
<p>Anyway, let's read on with this one.</p>
<p>The Loud House is the exclusive property of Nickelodeon and Viacom. The usage of the setting, characters and such is based on nothing more than a pure affinity for everything and is not being used for monetary purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, that should about do it."</p>
<p>That confirmatory statement came from Lori Loud while she was busy in her room. She was making some last minute preparations for herself before she and Leni were about to go on a shopping trip to the mall together.</p>
<p>Having finished up a little gussying up, Lori stepped away from the vanity mirror, grabbed her purse and left her room while waiting for Leni. She knew that her sister was in the bathroom also doing her own primping and such, so she waited patiently until completion.</p>
<p>It took a little while longer than expected, but not totally unusual given her penchant for beauty, but Leni finally emerged from the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Oh, hi Lori!" She said jubilantly, "Just gotta grab my purse and I'm gonna be on my way!"</p>
<p>"Huh? What do you mean 'on your way'?" Lori asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, I got a big day of shopping ahead of me!" Leni answered excitedly.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, don't you mean <em>we</em> do, Leni?" Lori corrected her, "Now come on, let's get going. The mall is waiting for us."</p>
<p>"The mall?! Why didn't you say so?" Leni said, but something hit her, "Wait, that's today?"</p>
<p>"Yes, why wouldn't it be other than today?" Lori wondered.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lori, but I can't go..." Leni replied sadly.</p>
<p>Lori raised her eyebrow, "Wait, why not? It's not like you to turn down a trip to the mall and how can it seem like you forgot about it? Usually you'll mark the date of such an occasion right down to the very second and besides, we did literally talk about as recently as a couple of days ago, so what gives?"</p>
<p>Leni sighed, "Well, yesterday I promised Miguel and Fiona to come with them to this one day big sale that's going at another store in town today. I didn't think it would happen on the same day and time as that trip to the mall you just reminded me of. I guess they'll have to go on their own, but that also means I going to disappoint them..."</p>
<p>Knowing the quandary she's found herself in, Leni whimpered and lowered her head down. Feeling a little bit sorry for her, Lori reached out and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Well, Leni, while I won't pretend that I'm thrilled to hear that you forgot about today's trip..." She began, sighing slightly, "But at the same time, if this is as important to your friends as you say it is, I suppose there's no trouble in you going."</p>
<p>"Really?!" Leni said just as she lifted her head back up, "But are you sure you're okay with that? I'd hate to disappoint you, too..."</p>
<p>Lori smiled, "It's fine, and don't worry, I'll try to find someone else to come with me today, because I'm certainly not going to literally do all the shopping myself. I mean, I could, but it's nicer when you have at least one other person coming along with you."</p>
<p>Instead of words, Leni simply squealed in delight, hugged Lori and then grabbed her purse from their room before she headed off in sale induced joy.</p>
<p>"Hmm...now who could possibly be up for a day of shopping?" She contemplated out loud.</p>
<p>She did have one sibling in mind who could be up to the task, and she happened to be the only other sister besides Leni who had such passion for fashion and beauty, especially for her age, and given those two categories made some portion of the shopping, such expertise could help.</p>
<p>With that in mind, Lori approached the door to Lana and Lola's room, where she knocked and peered inside to see the much more feminine of the twins at her vanity mirror.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lola, how would you feel about going to the mall with me for a while?" Lori asked.</p>
<p>Lola spun around and gasped, "I'd love to...but I can't. I just got done polishing my nails and they need to dry out."</p>
<p>"That's okay, I can wait." Lori said, "I'm in no rush at the moment."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, no, no, you don't understand, Lori. I'm not <em>just</em> polishing my nails. After they're dry, I'm going on a whole spree of assorted primping and that'll take a <em>lot</em> of time that I can't spare for anything else." Lola explained, "So I'm gonna pass."</p>
<p>As Lola spun back around and returned to primping, Lori stepped back out to the hallway and thought over whoever else among her siblings can stand to spare any time for the mall. Then, she got an idea as she saw her only brother climbing up the stairs.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey there, Lori." Lincoln said as he ran into her, "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Hey, Lincoln. Well, I was about to go on a trip to the mall with Leni, but she apparently had other plans." Lori responded, a smile then coming up on her face, "Because of that, I'm looking for someone else to come along with me. Perhaps you could do that?"</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure. I've already got plans of my own...unless a stop at the comic book store is the cards if you will." Lincoln said with a sly smile.</p>
<p>"Um, well, actually this wasn't going to be some kind of shopping trip for fun, at least not for the most part and I'm not entirely certain that the money Mom is entrusting me with will be enough for any other expenses besides what's on the list that I have written. So...sorry?" Lori explained with a tinge of regret at the end.</p>
<p>"Uh, all right, I guess. But like I said, I do have my own business to attend to already. Just have to grab a couple of things from my room..." Lincoln said.</p>
<p>While he did that, Lori sighed and struggled again to find someone, anyone at all, who can assist with the day's shopping.</p>
<p>She was so lost in herself was she that it took someone tapping her shoulder to snap out of it.</p>
<p>"Hey, something up, Lori?"</p>
<p>She turn around behind her and saw Luna looking puzzled right back at her.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Luna. No, it's nothing serious." She answered with a light groan.</p>
<p>"Well, it must be something if you were standing around lookin' all lost and such." Luna said, "What's up?"</p>
<p>"All right, well, today was supposed to be the day Leni and I were meant to go on this trip to the mall, but she had another shopping trip already planned with a couple of her friends which she's left for just only moments ago. Because of it, I'm looking for anyone else that could come along with me." Lori explained, "I could ask you, but knowing the luck I've had so far, you're also likely busy perhaps with some sort of upcoming jam session or what have you."</p>
<p>Luna shook her head, "Nah, not at all, brah, I've got nothing lined up for now, so you know what, I can perhaps tag along with you want."</p>
<p>"Wait, you would?" Lori wondered, her expression brightening up.</p>
<p>"Sure, I can be your shopping groupie." Luna affirmed with a smile.</p>
<p>Lori chuckled, "'Shopping groupie'? Is that how you'd label yourself?"</p>
<p>"Why not? It does have nice ring to it." Luna said.</p>
<p>Lori chuckled again and shook her head amusingly, "Well, whatever works for you. So, if you are serious about this, we might as well get a move on."</p>
<p>"Uh, just give me a sec and I'll be right there, all right?" Luna mentioned.</p>
<p>While her sister went over to her room for whatever she had to do, Lori chose to go downstairs and wait near the front door. As she waited, Rita passed on by.</p>
<p>"Oh, Lori, are you still waiting on Leni to be ready so you and her can go shopping?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Uh, no, Mom." Lori answered, "Didn't you hear her leaving to go off on another shopping trip with her friends?"</p>
<p>"No, I didn't to be honest. She really did?" Rita said, sounding both surprised and a bit disappointed.</p>
<p>Lori nodded, "Yeah, indeed she literally did. But don't worry, I'm not going on my own, because Luna said she'll come with me."</p>
<p>"Oh, is she? Well, that's nice of her, and I'll also say that'll make for an unexpected pair, you and her." Rita said.</p>
<p>"Wait, why would that be unexpected, Mom?" Lori asked.</p>
<p>"Well, because I wouldn't be able to remember the last time you two have really spent any sort of quality time together, so in that sense I'm glad to hear that is what's going to happen, Lori." Rita answered, placing a hand on her oldest daughter's shoulder.</p>
<p>Lori had to admit that her mom had a point there. It really <em>has</em> been a long time since she's really hung out with Luna on an individual basis, and also like her mom suggested, it could make for a nice change of pace.</p>
<p>Just as Lori was thinking over that, Luna had arrived down the stairs raring to head on out.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey there, Mom! Gonna be tagging along with Lori for a spot of shopping." Luna said.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh, that's what she's told me, too." Rita stated while smiling, "Well, you girls have fun with that, okay?"</p>
<p>With that, Lori and Luna headed out, climbed into Vanzilla and drove off for the shopping day ahead of them.</p>
<p>"So what exactly are we getting?" Luna asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I could tell you, but I have to literally keep my eyes on the road right now." Lori responded, "However, there is a list inside my purse that you can check out if you're so inclined."</p>
<p>As Lori maintained her focus on driving, Luna rummaged around her sister's purse and retrieved that very list. She gazed through the written contents and was perplexed by such.</p>
<p>"Huh, well this is a pretty odd mishmash of stuff here." Luna stated pretty plainly.</p>
<p>"Well, that's because this not really some sort of pleasure seeking shopping spree or anything like that, which I forgot to mention before we got going. It's more of an assigned trip from Mom to get some things several members of our family want." Lori explained.</p>
<p>"Ah...well, all right then, whatever." Luna said, putting the list back in Lori's purse.</p>
<p>For the remainder of the drive, not a whole lot of other conversational material was brought up between them. It sort of underscored the point that their mom made to Lori just earlier about the very long period of time since she and Luna really did anything of note together. The silence was rather awkward, but there still was this unspoken sense between them that things could change once they arrived at their destination and got to the shopping.</p>
<p>Finally, they indeed arrived at the mall and went on inside.</p>
<p>"So, what are we after first, Lori?" Luna asked.</p>
<p>"Well, there's a couple of things that both the twins needed, specifically Lola needs a couple of parts for her jeep so that Lana can do the work of putting them in." Lori responded.</p>
<p>"Ah, okay. Well, lead the way and your shopping groupie will follow." Luna said.</p>
<p>Lori laughed, "You're really running with that nickname, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Sure am, sis." Luna replied with her own chuckle, "But anyway, let's get rollin' with it."</p>
<p>With the first purchase planned out, they headed for the auto parts store of the mall, which had its own little section devoted specifically for motorized toy cars.</p>
<p>"Good thing Lana had the sense to be specific about what parts Lola needs, because otherwise I'd literally have no clue what to get if it had been more vaguely put." Lori said, "Do you think she'd know the difference if I'd gotten the wrong parts?"</p>
<p>"Probably, because that little dudette is a serious gearhead, especially for a six-year-old." Luna replied.</p>
<p>Lori didn't disagree with that assessment by her sister as she laughed briefly and picked out the specific parts before they paid for them, then shoved off what's next.</p>
<p>"So with that done, where shall we go next?" Luna inquired.</p>
<p>"I suppose the little bookstore shall do, since there's something Lucy's been wanting to get from there and it's just around the corner, too." Lori suggested.</p>
<p>A quick walk over and they arrived at the bookstore in question, where they also quickly found the book their spooky gothic little sister requested, the moody, melancholic and cryptically titled "My Life as a Misunderstood Saturnine Soul Surrounded by Light."</p>
<p>"Uh...you ever get the feeling ol' Luce Change could be suggesting something about herself or us wanting a book with such a moody title?" Luna wondered.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't try looking too much into it, Luna." Lori suggested, "I mean, sure, Lucy does surround herself with some pretty depressing and creepy stuff, but we shouldn't gleam from that as if she's literally some sort of perpetually tortured soul. She is more than willing to come up to any one of us if something's genuinely upsetting her."</p>
<p>Luna sighed and shrugged, "Well, if you say so."</p>
<p>Following the purchase of the book, the next several items were easy to locate.</p>
<p>"Okay, well, lucky for us, we can just head on over to any one of the several department stores nearby for the next handful of items we need to get." Lori said.</p>
<p>"And those would be?" Luna asked.</p>
<p>"First, Leni wants a new dress and she did obviously wanted to have a say in what kind since she didn't specify on the list, but of course she's not with us, so I guess we're going to just have to work together in figuring out what she'd like and literally hope for the best." Lori explained, laughing a little nervously, "Besides that, Mom wants us to find this fancy type of perfume for her and finally I'm looking for a new pair of earrings."</p>
<p>"Well...all right then. Once again, lead the way." Luna said.</p>
<p>The two journeyed onward to one of the those very all purpose department stories within the mall.</p>
<p>"So, in regards to the dress for Leni, although she didn't lay out too many details over what she was looking for, I do distinctly remember her saying in the days leading to this trip before she somehow forgetting about it that she was looking for something strapless." Lori noted.</p>
<p>"Oh, a strapless number, eh? Sounds like a bold and daring choice there. She's got some kind of special occasion planned that I haven't heard about?" Luna asked.</p>
<p>Lori shook her head, "No, I think it's just a case of her wanting one for variety's sake."</p>
<p>As the pair perused through the available selection, another thought came to Lori's mind.</p>
<p>"You know, as much I hate to admit it and while I do harbor some disappointment in her for not being able to come along, there is one plus of Leni being absent from this equation in that if she were around, she'd literally try on every dress on the rack and thus expend a whole lot more time than really necessary." Lori said, "Trust me, it's happened before in at least one previous shopping trip I've had with her."</p>
<p>"Huh...I'd believe that." Luna stated quite simply.</p>
<p>After that, hardly much else was said between them. Again, like the drive on over to the mall, there seemed to be something of a challenge for Lori and Luna to sustain prolonged discourse outside of brief exchanges regarding what was being bought. The hope of this trip sort of acting as a form of reconnecting between them didn't seem entirely bright in the moment.</p>
<p>Regardless, Lori focused on the task at hand and appeared to find a dress that could suffice for Leni's needs.</p>
<p>"Hmm...perhaps this one will do." Lori said, "It's right about her size and it's in her favorite color, too. Now, usually this would be the part where Leni would be trying something like this on so she could see if it is to her likening."</p>
<p>"Well...why don't you try it on?" Luna suggested.</p>
<p>"You know, I could very well do that..." Lori was saying, then another thought came to mind as she looked to her sister with a devilish grin, "Or..."</p>
<p>"Uh..hold up, Lori. If you're suggesting <em>I </em>should try it on instead...I'm not so sure..." Luna said anxiously.</p>
<p>"Well, why not?" Lori asked, amused by Luna's nervousness.</p>
<p>"I don't think it's really my style, ya know?" Luna tried explaining, "So I'm gonna have to take a pass on this one."</p>
<p>Again, Lori was taking some amusement out of the restiveness that Luna displayed, and she wasn't quite going to give up on seeing if her sister could in fact go through with it.</p>
<p>"Aw, well that's a shame..." Lori said with feigned dissatisfaction, "Here I thought you volunteering to be my shopping groupie meant that you would be willing to help in any way possible..."</p>
<p>If that wouldn't sway Luna enough, then Lori deployed one of the ultimate weapons anyone could use in order to draw sympathy and get one's way: puppy dog eyes, and that appeared to do the trick.</p>
<p>Luna groaned, "Okay, fine, you win, brah."</p>
<p>Reluctantly, she took the dress into her hands and headed towards one of the dressing rooms with Lori eagerly following behind.</p>
<p>"Now, don't take too long, Luna, because I literally cannot wait to see this." She said with anticipation.</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Luna went inside the dressing room while Lori awaited the result. Though personal amusement and harmless ribbing were a pair of factors, there was actually a genuine curiosity as how her normally tomboyish sister would look in that dress.</p>
<p>"Okay, you're gonna get your wish, Lori...but only if you come inside, 'cause I'm <em>not</em> stepping on out with this thing on." Luna said kind of distressingly.</p>
<p>At least willing to grant her that request, Lori went on inside, where she was greeted by the honestly dazzling sight of Luna in the dress, even through the clear disgruntlement and embarrassment she displayed.</p>
<p>"Well, don't you look positively darling!" Lori expressed blithely.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm sure you're getting your kicks outta this..." Luna grumbled, "Now do you mind if I get my regular old threads back on and get this over with?"</p>
<p>"All right, sure..." Lori said with a couple of laughs, "I think I've put you through enough."</p>
<p>She stepped back out and allowed her sister to change back to her normal clothes and the moment that was done, they bought the dress, and in short order the perfume for their mom and pair of earrings Lori wanted as well.</p>
<p>"Well, that about does it I believe." Lori said.</p>
<p>"Wait, that's all we had to get?" Luna wondered, acting more that a bit surprised.</p>
<p>"Yeah, pretty much." Lori replied, "Kind of find it odd you'd be shocked by that. You did check out the list on the way over here, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Uh, I did, but it was like a quick little gander and nothing more. I didn't really notice it was that short and thought there was more to it, I guess." Luna said.</p>
<p>With an end to another rather awkward exchange, Lori and Luna carried along with them three bags containing all of the purchased products of this trip and were about to be on their way out of the mall.</p>
<p>However, Lori couldn't help but notice Luna having something of a downtrodden posture to her. Noticing they were approaching a bench, the elder sister thought it might be a good idea to have a quick talk with the younger rocker girl, figuring she knew the reason for the latter's sudden doleful demeanor.</p>
<p>"Hey, mind if we sit down for a couple of minutes?" Lori asked.</p>
<p>"Uh...I guess not." Luna said, "Why?"</p>
<p>Without giving her an answer right away, Lori sat down and Luna would do the same.</p>
<p>"Listen, Luna, I hope that I wasn't ribbing you too hard when I suggested that you try on that dress." Lori expressed with some regret.</p>
<p>"Oh...no worries, sis." Luna said, trying to perk up a little, "I wasn't getting any real nasty vibes from all that, so no big deal, right?"</p>
<p>Lori grimaced, "Well, I'm not so sure about that and not that I'm accusing you of lying or anything like that, but you did come off as pretty annoyed by the whole ordeal and just now you also looked a little upset, too. So if something about that did bother you in any way, you don't have to hide it from me."</p>
<p>It took a moment of thought, but Luna sighed and conceded to her older sister's concerns.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll fess up to not being the biggest fan of all that, but it wasn't because of you or even the thought of putting on anything considered more girly compared to what I normally wear, because I'm not against wearing stuff of that sort, I'm really not." She explained, really emphasizing the that latter point, "I think the problem I had really came in the form of realizing putting on that kind of dress specifically with no straps even for a moment would highlight my...you know..."</p>
<p>She couldn't quite find the right words, so Luna only looked at Lori with a defeated look in her eyes, sighed again and simply pointed at her own chest.</p>
<p>It didn't take long at all for Lori to understand what Luna was inferring to. She knew that her younger sister had occasionally mentioned in passing before about having insecurities over her…seemingly lack of development in that region. This new information had now made Lori really feel for her, as she also now perhaps understood why Luna didn't want to step out the dressing room and instead insisted that Lori come inside to take a look at her as opposed to having been seen by any number of customers or staff.</p>
<p>"Wow...now I feel sort of awful having put you though that. Maybe if you told me that before, I've could've gladly done all that myself." Lori said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but after you mentioned how I volunteered in coming along with you and how that meant I should help out however I can, it felt like I had no other choice in not disappointing you by not agreeing to do the thing." Luna said, sighing sadly.</p>
<p>Lori moved closer to her sister and put an arm around her, "Luna, I basically manipulated you into trying on that dress pretty much literally for not much else other than my own personal amusement. Now add to hearing that it exasperated some image issues of yours, then I must say that I'm sorry for doing all that and again, I could have tried on the dress and spared you all that trouble no matter how brief it was."</p>
<p>"No, please, don't try in roughing yourself over this too much, Lori." Luna told her, "Like I said, I wasn't under the idea everything that went down had gnarly intentions on your part. And to clear something else up, I don't worry all the time about my...image issues as I guess you've labeled them. I don't really think about them whenever I'm decked out in my regular duds or even in the rare times I do wear dresses like when we went to Lucy's poetry reading gig. So really, let's make not too huge of a deal of over this than it really was."</p>
<p>Lori sighed, "I guess not. But still, I'll take responsibility for putting you through something that must've irritated you on some level and I apologize again for it."</p>
<p>To encapsulate those words, she drew Luna into a brief hug, which the latter did as well.</p>
<p>"Well...thanks anyway. Besides, you're probably the one I'm most comfortable with when it comes to talking about this kinda thing." Luna said upon breaking the hug.</p>
<p>Lori smiled, "Anytime. Now, I think we better head on off."</p>
<p>With that, both of them stood up from the bench with everything at hand and began making the walk out of the mall.</p>
<p>However, just as they almost reached there, Luna paused as she and Lori passed by the comic book store Lincoln would often frequent.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Lori asked.</p>
<p>"Hmm...I think I remember our bro saying he was hoping in getting this some point soon." Luna responded, pointing to one of the comics in the display window.</p>
<p>"Huh...well, I'm curious as to how you know that, unless you became a comic book fan and I haven't realized it yet." Lori said amusingly.</p>
<p>Luna chuckled and shook her head, "Nah, I just remember chatting with Linc recently and he mentioned this comic at that moment."</p>
<p>She glanced back over to the comic and it was pretty obvious to Lori what was being implied here by her sister.</p>
<p>"You're thinking we should get it for him, aren't you?" Lori questioned.</p>
<p>"Hey, we're here right now, so why not?" Luna answered while shrugging.</p>
<p>Lori frowned a little, "Well, normally I wouldn't mind, but we pretty much used up all the money that Mom gave me for this trip. I even told Lincoln essentially the same thing when I asked if he perhaps wanted to join me for the shopping before you volunteered, but any interest he had was entirely conditional if we could make a stop here and that literally disappeared like that once I reminded him of such monetary limitations."</p>
<p>"Oh...well, don't worry, I think I've got this covered..." Luna said.</p>
<p>She took a second and showed off a small sum of money in her hand.</p>
<p>"Whoa, did you have that this whole time?" Lori asked, "Also, was that in relation to whatever business you took care of just before we left home?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it sure was. I just thought having some extra green would help in case we we're gonna do anything like grabbing some grub over at the food court should that have ever happened. But I guess it can be used instead to snag this for our little bro if you don't mind waiting for a sec or so." Luna said.</p>
<p>Lori smiled, "Well...you know what, go right ahead if you want. I bet he'll really love it if you did get that for him."</p>
<p>Smiling back, Luna headed into the comic book store while Lori waited just outside. Like Luna had just said, it didn't take long at all and with this last minute errand done, both finally headed back over to Vanzilla and Lori began driving herself and her sister back home.</p>
<p>"You know, despite things like that whole dress incident, I'm really glad we got to do this, Luna." Lori said.</p>
<p>"Same here, brah." Luna agreed, "It was different, but different is always good, ya know?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and honestly, we should do more of this again soon." Lori suggested, "And I don't mean shopping, but just you and me hanging out together. Up until now, it's been far too long since we've bonded on a one-on-one basis, which Mom also reminded me of just before we left."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right about that, and I certainly wouldn't mind hanging and chilling with you again at some point." Luna said, then something else came to mind, "Oh, and since you brought her up and I didn't have the chance to ask earlier probably because of the dress craziness clouding things up, but did Mom want that perfume because she's got something big planned for Dad?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much, yeah, but what exactly she never told me. Guess it must be something particularly special if she won't let on what it is with me and presumably anyone else." Lori answered.</p>
<p>"Ah, okay..." Luna said a bit confusedly, "And I'm guessing similarly those earrings you got might have something to do with you and Bobby maybe?"</p>
<p>Lori smiled, "Yeah, we planning on getting together some point soon again. We haven't ironed out some details, like if he's coming back here for a bit or if I'm going over to the city and do something there, but no matter what I thought it would be a good idea to have something new to show off when we do get together."</p>
<p>Close to the time they finished talking, they made it back home eventually. After shutting of the engine of Vanzilla, Lori stepped out and assisted Luna in bringing all the stuff inside with them. As they returned inside their home, Lincoln happened to be sitting on the couch watching TV.</p>
<p>"Hey there, Lori...oh, and Luna, too. You went along with her to that shopping Leni was meant to take part in?" He inquired.</p>
<p>"Yep, you are right, bro." Luna replied as a big started forming on her face, "And speaking of which, just happened to got a little somethin' somethin' for you."</p>
<p>She approached her brother while holding one of the much smaller bags and handed it to him. His eyes lit up upon realizing what it was.</p>
<p>"Whoa, I was hoping to get this myself in the next couple of days or so!" Lincoln said delightfully, "And you got this for me anyway? How did you even know?"</p>
<p>"Just happened to remember you saying something about this and since me and Lori were making a pass by the store, I simply thought 'what the heck', I might as well do something a little nice for my only, but otherwise favorite little bro in the world." Luna explained to him.</p>
<p>Having a big smile of his own coming across his face, Lincoln got off the couch and went to give Luna a nice, thankful hug.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Luna!" He said, peering over to also see his oldest sister, "Oh, and thank you, too, Lori!"</p>
<p>Lori chuckled, "Well, Luna was the one who technically bought it for you, so I don't really think thanks in my direction are really needed."</p>
<p>"Well, even so, I'd still like to thank you by proxy if anything else." Lincoln said, turning his attention back to Luna again, "Anyway, thanks again, Luna."</p>
<p>Luna smiled again as she hugged him, "No prob, Linc."</p>
<p>The minute their hug ended, Lincoln grabbed up the latest addition to his comic collection and went up to his room likely to read it, and presumably also to engage in doing so while in his undies like he sometimes does.</p>
<p>"Okay, with that taken care of, I think right now we can leave everything else near the door for now. Perhaps everyone will find what they need on their own, though at the very least I'll take my new earrings up with me." Lori said, reaching inside one of the bags and doing just that.</p>
<p>As Lori was heading up to her room and putting the earrings away, she saw Luna just about to head into her own room, but an idea came to mind.</p>
<p>"Actually, hold on, Luna..." She began.</p>
<p>"What?" Luna asked, turning back over to her sister.</p>
<p>"You're not going to be busy like right about now are you?" Lori wondered.</p>
<p>"Uh, not like <em>right</em> right now, no." Luna answered, "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>Lori smiled and waved her hand like she was inviting Luna to come over into her room. She didn't say much else, so Luna simply followed along with Lori's non verbal request.</p>
<p>"So...what's going on?" Luna asked.</p>
<p>"Just come join me for a moment or two." Lori said.</p>
<p>The oldest of the Loud siblings simply then laid down on her bed and motioned for her sister to do the same. Still quite confused about what Lori was planning, Luna nevertheless got onto the bed anyway. Before she knew what to expect next, she saw her older sister reach out and bring her into a snug, but otherwise loving embrace.</p>
<p>"Uh, what's the deal here, Lori?" Luna inquired.</p>
<p>"Just thought it would be nice to share a little time together like this." Lori explained softly, "Maybe you might find this a little bit embarrassing given that you are the third oldest of the siblings and that makes you think you're literally on some higher pedestal along myself and Leni. However, at the end of the day, you are still technically my little sister and I don't see any problems in treating you to some long overdue sisterly snuggling for your troubles, especially after all your help today."</p>
<p>Though a bit confused with the suddenness of this scenario, Luna did actually find this to be quite nice. Normally she was used to doing something like this with any of her younger siblings and she did sort of forget what it was like to be on the receiving end of such from an older sister instead.</p>
<p>Letting another smile come to her face, Luna shuffled herself a bit closer against Lori as she put her own arms around her sister as well.</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Lori." She said before releasing a relaxed sigh.</p>
<p>Lori laughed gently before leaning down and lightly kissing Luna on her forehead as they settled in this relaxing form of bonding they shared, one among many others they both likely wordlessly agreed upon they will replicated some more times in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That about does it for this one. Heh, that last little moment is probably one of the sweetest I've written yet if I do say so myself. Also, now you probably understand the T rating for this one and I think the subject matter discussed barely crossed over the threshold to justify it and I do mean barely. And no, that wasn't a pun in case anyone will ask.</p>
<p>All right, thanks for reading and we'll do this again very soon...and by "soon" I mean like immediately!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>